


Eye of the storm

by Queenofthebees



Series: Over and over [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught in the Act, Cousin Incest, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Sansa, do you...oh my god!""Mother!" Sansa squeaked, shoving Jon back with her body as she surged upright, clasping her sheets to her naked chest."You," Catelyn breathed, glaring daggers at Jon. "Get out. Right now."





	Eye of the storm

In these moments, when the sun still wasn't quite up and Jon's arm was wrapped around her waist while the birds were twittering outside, that she could pretend things were different. Before dawn came and woke her family, throwing them back into reality, she could pretend they were just an ordinary couple, tangled together after making love the night before.

He had come into her room late into the night, or early morning she supposed, depending on how technical she wanted to be. Everyone else had been asleep but she had remained awake, thinking about him and them and what the hell she was supposed to do. Sansa wanted him, she wanted to be with him. Not just for the amazing sex, which was a bonus of course, but because she was truly falling for him.

But she was scared of what the Starks would think. Her mother would no doubt be furious, the idea of the neighbours seeing would be the only thing to stop her dragging Jon out into the streets for a public humiliation. Would father be disappointed? Would he be angry that Jon had repaid all his help and support over the years by fucking his daughter? And Robb and Arya would no doubt be disgusted or furious, maybe both. 

Yet when he had come to her bed last night, his lips soft and gentle against her own and her body left tingling in the aftermath of his attentions, she had forgotten about it all as she drifted to sleep, cocooned in his strong arms.

"What is it?" he mumbled sleepily behind her.

Sansa inhaled sharply, forcing a smile before turning her head to face him. "Just thinking about last night."

Jon's smile was so sweet, his soft eyes threatening to pull her back into the world of pretend, making her believe everything was alright again. His arm tightened around her, pulling her back against him. She moaned as she felt him hard against her, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as she realised how much she wanted him again, despite them having only just coupled mere hours ago.

"What are you thinking about now?" he whispered, nipping her ear until she arched back against him.

"You," she whimpered as his hand traveled up to gently cup her breast.

"Mmm, what about me?" he urged, his thumb brushing over her nipple.

"Gods Jon," she moaned, burying her face in her arm as she felt the pleasure stir in her gut. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" he teased, his hand drifting down until it brushed against her rough curls.

His finger dipped down, sliding up and down her slit before he retreated to pull her leg over his own, opening her body up to his touch. Sansa groaned as she felt him press against her clit. Jon's other hand immediately stretched up to clamp over her mouth, his finger slowly circling her nub. 

"Hush now," he murmured, his strokes maddeningly slow, making her whimper and writhe beneath him, her hips undulating like mad in search of more friction. "Shh sweetheart. What if your mother hears you?"

A started gasp escaped her, her cheeks flushing as she felt her body twitch at his words. His smirk curled against her shoulder as his fingers picked up speed. Sansa pushed herself down, her forehead pressed against the coolness of her pillow as heat spread through her like wildfire. She was dangling on the edge of her pleasure, her hand reaching down to clasp his wrist, jerking his hand into harder strokes.

"Sansa, do you...oh my god!"

"Mother!" Sansa squeaked, shoving Jon back with her body as she surged upright, clasping her sheets to her naked chest.

"You," Catelyn breathed, glaring daggers at Jon. "Get out. Right now."

"No," Sansa said, even though Jon had made no move to leave anyway. "No, mother, wait!"

"Ned! Ned get in here right now!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Jon stated calmly, an edge of warning in his voice.

"We didn't want you to find out this way," Sansa urged, pressing a hand to her head. "I mean,  _obviously_ we didn't want to be found out like this."

"I love Sansa."

She almost gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned her head to face him. He was staring at Catelyn Stark with determination, his chin raised in defiance. And Sansa reached for his hand beneath her covers.

"And I love him," she said. She couldn't help but smile as Jon's hand squeezed hers in response.

"What is going on?" Ned's voice called, his footsteps echoing on the stairs as he made his way up.

Catelyn pressed her lips together, shaking her head slightly before her gaze flickered away to where Ned appeared in the doorway.

And that was when Jon seemed to shrink back, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked to the man who had been like a father to him.

"What is going on?" Robb shouted appearing behind his father. His eyes widening as he looked into her room.

"Jesus can you all just give us a minute!" Sansa hissed, her entire face aflame as she gestured to her naked shoulders, reminding them all that she had nothing on beneath the sheets.

"Christ!" Robb muttered, turning away with a violent shake of his head.

Her father continued to stare for a moment and Sansa wished the ground would just open up and swallow her.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Ned said after a moment, finally leaving.

Catelyn sent another glare towards Jon before following her husband out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sansa released a breath, pressing a hand against her head as she struggled to gather her thoughts.

Jon shifted beside her, stepping out of the bed wordlessly and reaching for his abandoned boxers.

"What if," she started before biting her lip, pretending to struggle with the straps of her bra.

"What if?" Jon prompted, the bed dipping with his weight as he knelt behind her, his hand stroking down her arm.

"What if they don't understand?" she whispered, turning to rub her forehead against his, seeking strength.

His hand clasped her own before he brought it up to his lips, brushing her knuckles with tender lips that she couldn't help but smile at.

"I want to be with you Sansa," he insisted. "And I want them to be supportive, of course I do.  But I'll be with you regardless."

She nodded, feeling tears flooding her eyes and she rubbed them away harshly, embarrassed at the display. Jon smiled softly, his thumb brushing away the tears that had started to trail down her cheeks. He kissed her temple again before retreating, allowing her to finish getting dressed.

As they left her room, Jon's hand grasped her owns again, squeezing slightly and they shared a small smile, a silent promise to face whatever their family thought together. Though Sansa wondered if he was as nervous as her as they descended the stairs.

Catelyn was sitting at the table, her arms folded as she narrowed her eyes upon Jon when they entered the kitchen. Ned was also at the table, his elbows resting on the surface and his fingers linked together. Robb was nowhere to be seen.

"I told your brother to go. I believe it is best we discuss this alone," Ned explained.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Sansa said, gripping Jon's hand tighter. "I love Jon and he loves me."

"Sansa," Catelyn sighed, rubbing her temples. "He's your cousin."

"So?" Sansa bristled. "Cousins can be together. "

"He was practically raised as your brother!"

"Cat please," Ned murmured, clasping his wife's hand before turning back to Jon and Sansa. "I can't say I'm happy about you two sneaking around under my roof like this. Even if you are old enough to be doing such things."

Jon swallowed thickly, his eyes lowering in shame. "I'm sorry about that."

"And well, I do have to question where this has come from," Ned continued. "It seems sudden to me."

"Well, it did just sort of happened," Sansa conceded shyly. She didn't really want to think about that camping trip when her parents were right there in front of her.

"I love Sansa," Jon replied simply. "I truly do. I want to be with her, and I intend to be. With or without your blessing." 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sansa couldn't help but give him a small smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek briefly before facing her parents again. "And I feel the same."

"You didn't think we would disown you?" Ned asked. Jon's eyes flickered to Catelyn as Sansa spoke.

"No, no it was more just...I was scared you would be mad. That you would tell us to stop."

Ned stared at them for a long moment. "Are you happy?"

"Ned," Catelyn said with warning.

"I am," Sansa responded defiantly. Ned nodded.

"Then, it is not my place to stop you. If you truly love each other, then you have my blessing," he commented. "But don't, for the love of God, let anyone catch you two like that again. My heart won't be able to take it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I think this series will end here. Thanks for following it! :)  
> Catelyn comes around in the end when she sees how happy Sansa really is. And when her first grandchild is born, she relents that maybe Jon isn't so bad after all.  
> Bran and Rickon don't really care, once Rickon has it explained to him that Jon and Sansa can have a relationship as cousins. Robb and Arya take a while to get used to the idea, being a bit angry at Jon and Sansa. But they too come around in the end.


End file.
